Quest For Magix
by MisuteriTenshi
Summary: A young girl named Tecna dreams of becoming a knight, will her dream come true? Read to find out more! Please read & review!
1. The Story Of Magix

**Disclaimer: I don't own Winx Club, Winx Club is a copyright of Iginio Straffi, I also don't own Quest For Camelot, Quest For Camelot is a copyright of Warner Brothers.**

**The Story Of Magix**

**On a warm summer morning, Sir Helia, Lady Flora, and their 6-year-old daughter, Tecna were riding on horseback up to a bluff overlooking a nearby beach.**

**"Ah! Come on!" the 6-year-old called to her parents.**

**Once they stopped at the seashore, Sir Helia dismounted his horse, then helped Lady Flora down.**

**"Here you go Dear." Sir Helia said to Lady Flora.**

**"Thanks Honey." Lady Flora said to Sir Helia gently.**

**Tecna was giggling happily to be with her father, "Father!" she exclaimed.**

**Tecna then jumped into Sir Helia's arms as they laughed rolling down a sand dune.**

**"Alright!" Sir Helia exclaimed as he & his daughter continued to roll down the sand dune.**

**When they made it to the bottom of the sand dune, Tecna was trying to catch her breath because she was winded.**

**"Father," Tecna asked Sir Helia. "do you really have to go?"**

**"I'm afraid I must Teccey," Helia said to his angelic little girl. "you know the rest of your great-uncle's knights will be here soon."**

**"Tell me again," Tecna requested. "why you became a knight."**

**"Tecna! You've heard that story a thousand times!" Lady Flora scolded.**

**"It's quite all right Flora," Helia said gently. "well Teccey... before you were born, the land was dark and treacherous... the people stood devided... brother fighting brother... the only hope for peace was in the Legend of the Staff of the Eternal Circle... for it was foretold... that whoever pulled the staff from the pedestal would be crowned the true king... then on the very day that you were born your great-uncle Saladin stepped forward and pulled the staff from the pedestal... and he was that true king... With the Staff of the Eternal Circle by your great-uncle's side, he led us out of the darkness... and together, we built Magix, the greatest kingdom in the magical dimension, everyone rejoiced..."**

**"Magix!" Tecna said dancing around then sitting on the sand all out of breath.**

**"And on that particular note... these four rings represent the unity of the Kingdom of Magix... as a knight I took a solemn oath... to protect Magix, Great-uncle Saladin, and most importantly... the Staff of the Eternal Circle." King Helia concluded.**

**Other horses with riders showed up on the beach.**

**"Great-uncle's knights are here!" Tecna exclaimed.**

**"I must go now Teccey," Sir Helia said. "the king has summoned his knights for a special day at Magix."**

**Tecna then raced after her father on her horse, "I'm coming with you Daddy!" she called.**

**"Yes when you are old enough Teccey! I will take you to Magix I promise," Sir Helia called back. "I love you!"**

**Sir Helia then raced off with his fellow knights.**

**"One day I will be a knight like Father." Tecna said.**

**"Let's go!" Helia called.**

**All: **_**United we stand**_**;**

_**Now and forever**_**;**

_**In truth**_**;**

_**Divided we fall**_**;**

_**Hand upon hand**_**;**

_**Brother to brother**_**;**

_**No one**_**;**

_**Shall be greater than all**_**.**

**King Saladin: **_**It**_**'**_**s been ten years we celebrate**_**;**

_**All that made our kingdom great**_**;**

_**Liberty and justice**_**;**

_**For all**_**;**

_**Each of us will now devide**_**;**

_**In equal shares**_**;**

_**Our countryside**_**;**

_**Promising equality**_**;**

_**For all who reside**_**.**

**All: **_**United we stand**_**;**

_**Now and forever**_**;**

_**In truth**_**;**

_**Divided we fall**_**;**

_**Hand upon hand**_**;**

_**Brother to brother**_**;**

_**No one**_**;**

_**Shall be greater than all**_**.**

**They al raised their shields as they continued to sing.**

**"Liberty!" Sir Riven called out.**

**"Justice!" Lady Bloom called.**

**"Trust!" Lady Musa called out.**

**"Freedom!" they all shouted.**

**"Peace!" Lady Stella called out.**

**"Honor!" Sir Helia called.**

**Now they all began lowering their shields as they continued to sing.**

**"Goodness!" Lady Layla called out.**

**"Strength!" Sir Nabu called.**

**"Valor!" Sir Andy called out.**

**"ME!" Sir Ogron shouted out.**

**Sir Ogron slammed his shield down upon the table forcefully when the song **_**finally**_** ended.**


	2. Eulogy Of Sir Helia

**Eulogy Of Sir Helia**

**"Charming sing along now let's get down to business... I've waited a long time for this day," Sir Ogron demanded. " what about my new land?"**

**"Sir Ogron... always thinking of yourself," King Saladin said. "as Knights of Justice our obligation is to the people of Magix and not to ourselves, the lands will be devided according to each person's needs."**

**"And I need more than everyone... I wouldn't have supported you all these years if I thought you were runnung a charity." Sir Ogron said to King Saladin.**

**"The king has decided!" Sir Helia exclaimed.**

**"Then it's time for the new king," Sir Ogron said. "and I vote for me."**

**"I will **_**not**_** serve a false king!" Sir Helia said with determation through gritted teeth.**

**"THEN SERVE," Sir Ogron said furiously to Sir Helia. "A DEAD ONE!"**

**A few minutes later, a battle for King Saladin's protection had broken loose between the clash of swords.**

**Until at long last, the battle was over when King Saladin used his staff to knock Sir Ogron onto the floor.**

**Sir Ogron then got up off the floor, "ONE DAY THAT STAFF WILL BE IN MY HAND! AND ALL WILL BE MINE!" he yelled furiously.**

**The other knights & King Saladin went outside of the castle to see a **_**horrifying**_** sight.**

**"Sir Helia." Lady Bloom whispered.**

**"Is he all right?" Sir Riven asked worriedly.**

**"Sir Helia." King Saladin said as he and the other knights looked at the body on the ground.**

**On a snowy evening that very winter, Tecna was at the farm where she lived with her parents playing in the snow just before it was time for her to go to bed.**

**When suddenly, King Saladin and his knights showed up at the farmhouse.**

**"Huh? Mother! Listen," Tecna exclaimed. "Father!"**

**Lady Flora stopped in the middle of sweeping and went to greet the king.**

**At that same moment, Tecna raced off to greet her father by giving him a hug.**

**It wasn't until a moment later that Tecna realized why the king & his knights had dropped by for a visit.**

**"No." Tecna said feeling shocked.**

**Everyone was crowded around the cold & lifeless body of Sir Helia as King Saladin had begun to speak.**

**"Your husband died saving my life... and saving Magix... Lady Flora..." King Saladin said.**

**Tecna brushed away a tear as King Saladin continued the eulogy.**

**"The gates of Magix will always be open to you... Sir Helia was my most trusted knight... and also... my favorite and only nephew... we will always remember how he bravely upheld the ideals of Magix." King Saladin concluded.**

**King Saladin raised the Staff of the Eternal Circle while his living knights withdrew their swords out of respect for their now deceased comrade.**

**Little Tecna walked over to the stone bearing the symbol for Magix and touched it.**

**Then Tecna ran to her horse and began to sob uncontrollably due to her father's death for she knew that Sir Helia didn't **_**deserve**_** to die the way he did.**


	3. On My Father's Wings

**On My Father's Wings**

**Tecna began to sing a soft song for the father she was missing so much while looking at her reflection in the puddle of warm water.**

**Tecna: **_**If you were with me now**_**;**

_**I**_**'**_**d find myself in you**_**;**

_**If you were with me now**_**;**

_**You**_**'**_**re the only one who knew**_**;**

_**All the things we planned to do**_**;**

**Ten years passed and Tecna was now a young woman at the tender age of 16-years-old as she continued to sing her song.**

**Tecna: **_**I want to live my life**_**;**

_**The way you said I would**_**;**

_**With courage as my light**_**;**

_**Fighting for what's right**_**;**

_**Like you made me believe I could**_**;**

**Tecna then jumped across some of the rocks as she continued to sing.**

**Tecna: **_**And I will fly on my father's wings**_**;**

_**To places I have never been**_**;**

_**There is so much I've never seen**_**; **

_**And I can feel his heartbeat still**_**;**

_**And I will do great things**_**;**

_**On my father's wings**_**;**

**Tecna ran back to the farmhouse where she & her mother still lived as she continued to sing her song while doing her chores.**

**Tecna: **_**This world I'll never see**_**;**

_**My dreams that just won't be**_**;**

_**This horse's stride with one day's ride**_**;**

_**Will have covered more distance than me**_**; **

_**And I will fly on my father's wings**_**;**

_**To places I have never been**_**;**

_**There is so much I've never seen**_**; **

_**And I can feel his heartbeat still**_**;**

_**And I will do great things**_**;**

_**On my father's wings**_**;**

_**Someday**_**;**

_**With his spirit to guide me**_**;**

_**And his memory beside me**_**;**

_**I will be free**_**;**

_**To**_**; **

_**Fly on my father's wings**_**;**

_**To places I have never been**_**;**

_**There is so much I've never seen**_**; **

_**And I can feel his heartbeat still**_**;**

_**And I will do great things**_**;**

_**On my father's wings**_**;**

_**On my father's wings**_**.**

**Tecna then raced back to Lady Flora's side as the two of them went inside for lunch.**


	4. The King's Staff Stolen

**The King's Staff Stolen**

**"In the ten years since Sir Helia's death... equality and freedom had spread throughout the lands," King Saladin said during a meeting with his knights. "the Staff of the Eternal Circle has given us the strength to stand together against all injustice..."**

**Lady Musa began clapping as the other Knights of Justice joined in.**

**"Magix has prospered beyond our greatest dreams!" King Saladin finished finally.**

**Just as King Saladin's knights were about to applaud again, a huge griffin attacked the castle.**

**"It's a griffin!" Sir Nabu whispered.**

**The griffin then attacked the king.**

**The knights began to battle against the griffin.**

**But the griffin wounded King Saladin and it stole the Staff of the Eternal Circle.**

**"Don't mind me," King Saladin said. "find Palladium and go after the staff."**

**The griffin just then flew off with the staff in its talons.**

**"Send word across the land," Lady Stella called out. "the Staff of the Eternal Circle has been stolen!"**

**Horns began to sound as the knights raced out of the castle.**

**"Goldenwings," Palladium said to the baby chick. "protect the staff!"**

**While in the sky above Magix, a big battle raged on against Chicko & the griffin, at which point Chicko made the griffin drop the staff into the forbidden forest below.**

**More horns sounded as those who lived in nearby villages were alerted.**

**Two of Lady Flora's farmhands heard the news while working out in the field.**

**"The Staff of the Eternal Circle it's been stolen!"**

**Tecna who was doing her own chores nearby where the farmhands were working gasped when she had heard the news and raced off to tell her mother.**

**"No," Lady Flora said to Tecna sternly once she had heard what her daughter asked her. "absolutely not!"**

**"But Mother the Staff of the Eternal Circle is missing," Tecna protested to Lady Flora. "I must go after it!"**

**"That a job for knights not for a young girl." Lady Flora said to Tecna.**

**"But I want to be a knight! I'll go on grand adventures... fighting evil... rescuing damsels in distress," Tecna told her mother. "what is a damsel anyway?"**

**"Now Tecna! Tecna stand still and try on your new dress!" Lady Flora chided.**

**"Mother I don't **_**want**_** a new dress! I **_**want**_** to save Magix," Tecna protested to Lady Flora. "if you'll just let me I know I could fine the the Staff of the Eternal Circle all on my own!"**

**"The knights will find the staff and they'll do it by working together!" Lady Flora said sternly to Tecna.**

**"While I'm working here! Doing the chores... fetching the eggs... taking care of the house... boring," Tecna complained to her mother. "where's the glory in that?"**

**"Tecna one day you will learn what Magix means," Lady Flora said gently. "till then... you'll stay with me."**

**"Oh alright!" Tecna said taking off the new dress that she was being forced to try on.**

**Tecna then ran outside to do more of her chores feeling **_**terribly**_** upset as Lady Flora turned to a family portrait on a tapestry.**

**"What would you do?" Lady Flora asked Sir Helia seeing his face in the portait.**


	5. Ogron's Assault Part 1

**Ogron's Assault Part 1**

**Tecna was now outside with the chickens.**

**"How am ever I going to do great things," Tecna complained. "if I'm stuck here! With these silly chickens?"**

**A shadowy figure suddenly walked up to Tecna and made her gasp in fright.**

**Tecna just then dropped an egg in fright.**

**While inside the house, the windows were being broken open.**

**"Knock knock." the voice which belonged to the shadowy figure.**

**"Who are you?" Lady Flora asked.**

**The mysterious knight took his helmet off now revealing who he was.**

**"Ogron!" Lady Flora gasped.**

**"Flora... I was in the neighborhood," Ogron said. "and I thought I'd invade... how about a little kiss? I hear you're still single."**

**"Impertinent pig!" Lady Flora exclaimed slapping Ogron right in the face.**

**"Is that a no?" Sir Ogron asked Lady Flora.**

**"I demand you leave **_**immediately**_**!" Lady Flora ordered Sir Ogron.**

**"So rude," Sir Ogron said to Lady Flora. "and after I came all this way."**

**"What do you want?" Lady Flora asked Sir Ogron out of fright.**

**"Magix!" Sir Ogron answered Lady Flora.**


	6. Ogron's Assault Part 2

**Ogron's Assault Part 2**

**Sir Ogron simply cleared his throat and prepared to sing.**

**Sir Ogron: **_**Let**_**'**_**s go back to**_**;**

_**War and violence**_**;**

_**I'm so bored**_**;**

_**With peace**_**;**

_**And silence**_**;**

_**Nights of evil filled with fear**_**;**

_**Your worst dream that's my idea of fun**_**;**

**"You're mad!" Lady Flora said with determination in her voice.**

**"I'm so glad you noticed," Sir Ogron said. "I've been working at it for years!"**

**Sir Ogron continued to sing his song.**

**Sir Ogron: **_**Let darkness find its sad ways**_**;**

_**Let**_**'**_**s go back to good old bad days**_**;**

_**No more foolish acts of kindness**_**;**

_**Saladin and his kingdom will be mine**_**;**

**"And pretty Flora," Ogron said. "you're going to help me!"**

**"I would sooner die!" Lady Flora said to Sir Ogron.**

**"I think you'll find you won't be able to resist!" Sir Ogron said cutting Tecna's head off of the tapestry thus making Lady Flora gasp in terror.**

**Gantlos & Anagan came into the farmhouse with a **_**struggling**_** Tecna within their hands.**

**"Mother!" Tecna exclaimed.**

**Valtor held Lady Flora back, "Don't you dare harm her!" she said to Ogron.**

**"Follow my plan... and she won't be hurt." Ogron threatened Lady Flora.**

**Sir Ogron continued to sing his song.**

**Sir Ogron: **_**Years from now**_**, **_**no one will bother**_**;**

_**To recall your good King Saladin**_**;**

_**Because all of this**_**;**

_**Will be mine**_**;**

_**This**_**;**

_**Will all be mine**_**;**

_**I have a plan**_**, **_**it includes you**_**;**

_**You**_**, **_**my dear Flora, will lead me to**_**;**

_**Magix**_**;**

_**Where I will claim all that is mine**_**;**

_**In the back of your wagons**_**;**

_**My men will all hide**_**;**

_**You'll sit up front as the gates open wide**_**;**

_**Now watch me create**_**;**

_**My mechanical army with pride**_**;**

_**With this potion**_**;**

_**I bought from some witches**_**;**

_**A drop on this chicken**_**;**

_**All watch as she switches**_**;**

_**Into a weapon that I can use at will**_**;**

_**Now this chicken can kill**_**;**

**"Ta da! Behold! Chatta the Pixie!" Sir Ogron shouted.**

**Sir Ogron then continued to sing his song.**

**Sir Ogron: **_**Step right up and enter quickly**_**;**

_**I**_**'**_**ll transform the meek**_**;**

_**And sickly**_**;**

_**Into iron men**_**;**

_**With hands of steel**_**;**

**"Yes, yes, into the water quickly now... Go you fools! Next! Stand up straight now! Move it along! No, no, that's no good! Prepare for the dawning of a new age... the Ogronian Age! Year one!"**

**"Go to Magix... warn Saladin." Lady Flora told Tecna in a whisper.**

**"I won't leave you here." Tecna told her mother also whispering softly.**

**"Tecna... Ogron will be leaving for Magix in three days... take the main road... get there before us." **

**"But Mother." Tecna protested to Lady Flora.**

**"Go... while you have the chance... Go Tecna! You're our only hope... Be careful Dear." Lady Flora whispered.**

**Sir Ogron continued his song.**

**Sir Ogron: **_**Only one will be revered**_**;**

_**Worshipped**_**, **_**hated**_**, **_**loved**_**, **_**and feared**_**;**

**"I'd just like to say a few words 'I, me, mine!'" Sir Ogron shouted maniacally.**

**Sir Ogron then continued his song.**

**Sir Ogron: **_**You were mistaken if you believed**_**;**

_**Ogron was someone who'd crumble and leave**_**;**

_**Now I**_**'**_**m back**_**;**

_**And I will be staying this time**_**; **

_**I told you once**_**;**

_**I told you twice**_**;**

_**Everything you see before you**_**;**

_**Every last bit of it**_**;**

_**Will**_**;**

_**Be**_**;**

_**Mine**_**;**

_**Now**_**...**


	7. Lady Flora's Prayer

**Lady Flora's Prayer**

**"To the wagons," Ogron commanded. "next stop Magix!"**

**The griffin was flying at Tecna who was **_**trying**_** to get away from trouble.**

**"Duman my faithful comrade... how was the flight when you were a griffin? Panic sweeps across the land." Tecna heard Ogron ask while keeping her frightened breathing on the down low.**

**"Precisely." Duman answered.**

**"My plan is perfect." Ogron said to Duman.**

**"Precisely." Duman answered once again.**

**"Without the staff, Saladin is vulnerable." Ogron said.**

**"Precisely." Duman answered once more.**

**"And now the Staff of the Eternal Circle... is mine." Sir Ogron said.**

**"Here's where we enter a grey area." Duman told Sir Ogron.**

**"Excuse me? You **_**lost**_** the Staff of the Eternal Circle? How?" Sir Ogron asked Duman.**

**Tecna was trying **_**hard**_** to stay out of sight.**

**"I was attacked by a chick." Duman answered Sir Ogron.**

**"What? My magnificent ally outmatched by a puny little pigeon." Sir Ogron asked Duman irritably.**

**"It wasn't a pigeon... it was a chick... with golden wings."**

**"Golden wings? Oh scary... You stupid wizard! Where is the staff now?" Ogron asked Duman.**

**"In a place of untold danger," Tecna heard Duman answer Ogron. "the Black Mud Swamp... precisely Master."**

**"Have I told you today... how magnificently and totally... worthless you are?" Sir Ogron asked Duman.**

**"Ow oh!" Duman exclaimed.**

**"The Staff of the Eternal Circle is the one thing that can keep me from my conquest of Magix!" Ogron stated to Duman.**

**Ogron & Duman both saw Tecna riding her horse straight to Magix.**

**"No, not the girl! You, you, and you... Chatta get after her... and bring her back! And you! You are just going to lead me... to the Staff of the Eternal Circle." Sir Ogron yelled out in a panic.**

**Just then, Tecna raced off as Lady began to sing.**

**Lady Flora: **_**I pray you'll be my eyes**_**;**

_**And watch her where she goes**_**;**

_**And help her to be wise**_**;**

_**Help me to let go**_**;**

_**Everymother**_**'**_**s prayer**_**;**

_**Every child knows**_**;**

_**Lead her to a place**_**;**

_**Guide her to a place**_**;**

_**Give her faith so she'll be safe**_**;**

_**Lead her to a place**_**;**

_**Guide her with your grace**_**;**

_**To a place**_**;**

_**Where she**_**'**_**ll be**_**;**

_**Safe**_**.**

**Tecna got thrown off her horse as she was now staring at a sign that led to the entrance to the Black Mud Swamp.**


	8. The Black Mud Swamp

**The Black Mud Swamp**

**"The Black Mud Swamp." Tecna said as Ogron & his minions were on her wings. **

**Tecna then transformed in order to get away from her oncoming attackers and she flew off.**

**Ogron's forces stopped in front of the Black Mud Swamp's entrance prepared to chase after Tecna.**

**"Hey we're not going in there are we?" Chatta asked the other minion of Ogron's.**

**"Chicken." the other minion said to Chatta insensitively.**

**"But I have a village to protect." Chatta said as Ogron and minions went into the Black Mud Swamp.**

**One of Ogron's minions dropped Chatta onto the ground.**

**"Hey, don't leave me here!" Chatta exclaimed running quickly after the rest of Ogron's army into the Black Mud Swamp.**

**Tecna detransformed and was now trying not to make **_**any**_** such contact with the Quietus Carnivorous simply by being as quiet as she possibly could.**

**The Quietus Carnivorous just caught Ogron and his minions.**

**Tecna just tripped then fell straight into a stream and right into a boy's net.**

**Tecna then began coughing.**

**"Hey! That's my net." the boy said to Tecna.**

**Tecna just looked at the 17-year-old glasses clad warrior who had saved her life.**

**Sir Ogron and his minions freed themselves from the Quietus Carnivorous and they now caught up with poor Tecna.**

**But the boy began fighting against the villains.**

**The battle raged on against the light brown haired glasses wearing boy and Ogron & his minions until at last, the boy had won the battle with the assistance of his chick.**

**"Wow! That was incredible... how you smashed those creatures, how you avoided that thing... You're amazing... You're... not even listening to me." Tecna said to her rescuer.**

**"Great it took me six weeks to make this net." the boy said.**

**"Net? You saved my life, thank you." Tecna said to the boy.**

**"Well, anyone can make a mistake." the boy said.**

**"I get it," Tecna laughed with her rescuer. "this is where King Saladin sends his unfunny jesters, right?"**

**"And now I'll thank you." the boy said to Tecna.**

**"For what?" Tecna asked the boy kindly.**

**"For reminding me why I'm a hermit, good day." the boy said to Tecna disrespectfully.**

**"No wait, what's your name?" Tecna asked the boy.**

**"It's Timmy." the boy answered.**

**"I'm Tecna," Tecna said. "Timmy, why won't you look at me when I'm talking to you? Oh... oh, I didn't realize you were..."**

**"What? Tall? Rugged? Handsome?" Timmy asked Tecna.**

**"Blind." Tecna told Timmy in a whisper.**

**"You know, I always forget that one." Timmy told Tecna.**

**Back with Ogron & his minions, Chatta got a bit on the freaked out side of things.**

**"Moving bush." Chatta said.**

**Back with Tecna & Timmy, Chicko was pestering Timmy.**

**"Not now, Chicko." Timmy said to the chick irritably.**

**"Hey look! your chick has golden wings." Tecna said to Timmy.**

**"Really? I'll have to take your word for that." Timmy told Tecna.**

**"Oh no I'm sorry, see it means she knows where the Staff of the Eternal Circle is." Tecna told Timmy.**

**"Sure she does... in Magix... you know... big castle... lots of flags..." Timmy said.**

**"No, it's somewhere in the swamp... Ogron has stolen it and he's taken my mother hostage, that's why I'm here! I must find the staff and return it to Saladin... or Magix and my mother are doomed." Tecna told Timmy honestly.**

**Chicko landed on Timmy's wrist.**

**"The Staff of the Eternal Circle is here? Right, we're going after it." Timmy asked Chicko.**

**"Great!" Tecna exclaimed.**

**"No you, me and Chicko... we work alone." Timmy explained to Tecna.**

**"Well I see no reason why I can't come along." Tecna told Timmy stubbornly.**


	9. I Stand Alone

**I Stand Alone**

**Timmy cleared his throat and he began to sing.**

**Timmy: **_**I know the sound of each rock and stone**_**;**

_**And I embrace what others fear**_**;**

_**You are not to roam**_**;**

_**In this forgotten place**_**;**

_**Just the likes of me are welcome here**_**;**

_**Everything breathes**_**;**

_**And I know each breath**_**;**

_**For me it means life**_**;**

_**For others it**_**'**_**s death**_**;**

_**It**_**'**_**s perfectly balanced**_**;**

_**Perfectly planned;**_

_**More than enough**_**;**

_**For this man**_**;**

_**Like every tree**_**;**

_**Stands on its own**_**;**

_**Reaching for the sky**_**;**

_**I stand alone**_**;**

_**I share my world**_**;**

_**With no one else**_**; **

_**All by myself**_**;**

_**I stand alone**_**;**

_**I**_**'**_**ve seen your world**_**;**

_**With these very eyes**_**;**

_**Don**_**'**_**t come any closer**_**;**

_**Don**_**'**_**t even try**_**;**

_**I**_**'**_**ve felt all the pain**_**;**

_**And heard all the lies**_**;**

_**But in my world**_**;**

_**There**_**'**_**s no compromise**_**;**

_**Like every tree**_**;**

_**Stands on its own**_**;**

_**Reaching for the sky I stand alone**_**;**

_**I share my world**_**;**

_**With no one else**_**; **

_**All by myself**_**;**

_**I stand alone**_**;**

_**All by myself**_**;**

_**I stand alone**_**;**

_**All by myself**_**;**

_**I stand alone**_**.**

**Chicko landed upon Timmy's wrist again as Tecna climbed up the rock where Timmy was standing.**

**"I stand alone too." Tecna told Timmy seriously.**

**"Chicko." Timmy said as the chick perched herself upon Tecna's right arm.**

**"I just need your help this once." Tecna said to Timmy.**

**"All right... all right! But don't give me any trouble." Timmy said to Tecna irritably.**

**Suddenly, a piece of fruit landed on Timmy's head and he was totally covered in juice.**

**Timmy just groaned in irritation, "It's a fine mess you've gotten us into, Chicko." he mumbled under his breath.**

**"Hey, this isn't so bad! I don't know why you made such a fuss," Tecna said as Timmy beat something down with his walking stick. "I've had a tougher time collecting eggs."**

**Timmy was then fighting with nature again, "Trouble, trouble, trouble... with a capital 'T.'" he grumbled.**

**Back with Ogron, he & his minions were **_**still**_** tailing Tecna unaware that she had met up with Timmy.**

**"You wretched mythological moron! Where did you drop the staff?" Ogron asked Duman who was still in his griffin form.**

**Duman morphed back into his human form, "It all looks so different from down here." he said to Sir Ogron.**

**Sir Ogron pulled Duman up by the collar of his shirt as Chatta tumbled up to their location.**

**"You! Report." Sir Ogron shouted at Chatta.**

**Chatta was now very nervous.**

**"I don't know, the girl and the blind warrior... are following a golden winged chick... who knows where the Staff of the Eternal Circle is." Chatta answered Sir Ogron nervously.**

**"They'll lead us right to it, we're going after them!" Sir Ogron said.**

**Chatta then got splashed with mud, "You lookin' at me? You lookin' at me?" she asked.**

**Chatta then scared off what was staring at her.**

**Back in Magix, King Saladin's knights were trying to rebuild the damaged castle tower.**

**"Come on everyone," Lady Stella ordered. "we must repair this tower!"**

**In the castle keep, King Saladin was getting mended up by Palladium.**

**"Palladium, is there any news? Have the knights found the Staff of the Eternal Circle?" King Saladin asked.**

**"I'm afraid not." Palladium answered Saladin.**

**"Then I'll go after it myself." King Saladin said.**

**"No! You have to regain your strength." Palladium told King Saladin sternly.**

**"Is there anything your magic can do?" King Saladin asked Palladium.**

**"You must rely on the courage of your people." Palladium advised the king.**

**Back in the swamp, Tecna was busy following closely behind Timmy and Ogron and his minions were **_**not**_** to far behind them.**

**Chicko flew up to Timmy and perched herself right on Timmy's shoulder.**

**Timmy began sniffing the air.**

**"Have you got a cold? What is it?" Tecna asked Timmy.**

**"We're in Pyros." Timmy answered Tecna.**

**"Oh," Tecna said sniffing the air herself. "right."**

**They continued a little further.**

**"Are you sure this is Pyros? Shouldn't there be a sign or something? It could say: 'Welcome to Pyros.' You don't think we'll see any... do you? Is a group of dragons a pack or a flock? Is it a gaggle or a pride? Is it a herd?" Tecna said to Timmy.**

**"Quiet." Timmy shouted at Tecna.**

**"Do you hear something?" Tecna asked Tecna.**

**"No," Timmy answered Tecna. "I just want you to be quiet."**

**Tecna & Timmy got themselves separated from each other before too long.**


	10. Sky And Brandon

**Sky And Brandon**

**"Timmy! Where are you?" Tecna called out.**

**Timmy then grabbed Tecna by the arm and led her to where he was now hiding.**

**Tecna was still breathing hard, "Dragons!" she gasped in horror.**

**"Where? I don't see any dragons!" one of the dragons exclaimed.**

**The dragon screamed when he saw Tecna & Timmy.**

**And Tecna screamed back with fright. **

**Tecna fell onto her back onto the ground as Timmy came to Tecna's defense by use of his walking stick until Tecna finally realized.**

**"But you're dragons." Tecna said logically.**

**"Oh heavens," the first dragon said. "someone's found our hiding place."**

**"Shut up Cricket Ball, let me handle this. We are dragons! Ferocious hungry dragons! So go away before we eat you!" the second dragon said making a shadow with his hand.**

**"Good show Donny," the first dragon said to the second dragon. "that is clever... Here, let me have a go."**

**The first dragon made a rabbit shadow and made it hop.**

**"Oh great... Bunny is dead... they're probably cringing in fear." the second dragon said to the first dragon.**

**A fight broke out between the dragons until Timmy poked the hiding place of the dragons with his walking stick.**

**"Please don't hurt us." the first dragon said innocently.**

**"And I thought you were ferocious dragons." Timmy said sarcastically.**

**"Well not exactly... the real ferocious ones are those fire breathing bullies out there." the second dragon said to Timmy.**

**"Yes, they're always picking on us, calling us names, pushing us around... I hate them." the first dragon said.**

**"Hey hey, easy with the stick buddy." the second dragon said to Timmy.**

**"What are you?" Timmy asked the dragons.**

**"Well... frankly, we're the reason cousins shouldn't marry." the first dragon answered Timmy.**

**Tecna looked and felt a bit uneasy when the first dragon answered Timmy's question.**

**"**_**Enchante Mademoiselle**_**," the first dragon said to Tecna. "I'm Sky... and this growth on my neck is Brandon."**

**"But you can call me Donny for short." the second dragon said to Tecna flirting with her.**

**"Yeah, short on wit, manners, and charm... everything I hold dear." Sky said.**

**"How about holding your breath?" Brandon asked Sky.**

**"Come on Tecna," Timmy said hurriedly. "let's go."**

**"Hey hey... where are you going?" Brandon asked Tecna & Timmy.**

**"To save Magix!" Tecna answered the two headed dragon.**

**"Magix? The restaurants, the theaters..." Sky said.**

**"The waitresses, the actresses..." Brandon said.**

**"The dragons." Sky said.**

**"The dragons?" Sky and Brandon asked in fright.**

**A huge drangon came up behindm Tecna, Timmy, Sky, & Brandon.**

**Tecna and Timmy ran for it as the dragon blew its hot fiery breath and burned Sky & Brandon's tail.**

**Sky & Brandon ran to catch up with Tecna & Timmy quickly with the bigger dragon closely behind them.**

**"Wait! What is this?" Tecna asked.**

**"Don't worry... it's perfectly safe." Sky said to Tecna.**

**Timmy put his walking stick into the acidic swamp mud and his walking stick burned at one end. **

**"Safe? As long as you don't step in it." Timmy commented.**

**Tecna grabbed Timmy by the arm as Sky & Brandon stepped in the green acidic mud.**

**They were all hopping on the bubbles across the mud pit as the dragon caught up with them.**

**"Timmy, hurry!" Tecna called out.**

**"You think this is easy?" Timmy called back to Tecna continuing to hop across the pit.**

**The big dragon blew his fiery breath also causing the wave that brought Timmy across safely.**

**They all continued running as the big dragon was joined by even more creatures.**

**"It's another dragon!" Brandon said.**

**"That's not a dragon! It's a griffin! And Ogron! They found us!" Tecna exclaimed.**

**Ogron and his minions soon caught up with Timmy, Tecna, and the two headed dragon.**

**"Down here!" Brandon called out.**

**They all slid straight down the knuckerhole to safety.**

**"Are you sure we're safe down here?" Tecna asked.**

**"It's a lot safer down here than it is up there... we know all the best escape routes... we've been dodging those bullies since we were 200 years old." Brandon answered Tecna firing something off at Timmy making him grunt in pain.**

**"Were we ever that young?" Sky asked.**

**"Of course we were, you moron!" Brandon said to Sky.**

**"I'm not a moron." Sky said to Brandon disagreeably.**

**"Yes you are." Brandon said to Sky.**

**"No I'm not!" Sky said to Brandon.**

**"With all that bickering," Timmy groaned irritably. "I'm surprised you haven't fried each other."**

**"Fry? We can't even simmer." Sky answered Timmy.**

**"Yeah, you see... unlike most dragons... he can't breathe fire or fly... it's sad really." Brandon told Timmy.**

**"Oh **_**excusez-moi**_** Mr. Self Denial, but **_**we**_** can't breathe fire or fly." Sky said to Brandon.**

**"Only 'cause you're holding me back... Oooh if I didn't have you I could do a lot of things." Brandon said to Sky.**

**Brandon & Sky both began to sing.**

**Brandon: **_**I**_**'**_**d be rocking with the dinos**_**;**

_**Swinging with the rhinos**_**;**

_**I**_**'**_**d re-dragonize this cave in a minute**_**;**

**'**_**Brandon**_**,' **_**they would sing**_**;**

**'**_**Cause I would be the dragon king**_**;**

_**I would love this world without you in it**_**;**

_**If I didn't have you**_**;**

**Sky interrupted the song.**

**"If you didn't have me?" Sky asked Brandon.**

**Brandon continued singing.**

**Brandon: **_**If I didn't have you**_**;**

**Sky stopped the song again.**

**"Well how about if I didn't have you huh?" Sky asked Brandon once again.**

**Brandon & Sky: **_**Oh what I could be if there was only me**_**;**

_**Oh what I**_**'**_**d do if I didn't have you**_**;**

**Tecna interrupted the song this time.**

**"Oh stop bickering and get your act together." Tecna scolded the two headed dragon.**

**"'Act?' Did someone say 'act?' I can act." Sky said.**

**Sky then cleared his throat and began to sing.**

**Sky: **_**If only I had separate parts**_**;**

_**My career would be the arts**_**;**

_**I**_**'**_**d be the star of all Magix**_**;**

_**You'd be the half that the whole world forgot**_**;**

_**If I didn't have you**_**;**

**"I should be so lucky." Brandon said as Riven continued singing.**

**Sky: **_**If I didn't have you**_**;**

**"Oh wait, you'd be dead." Brandon said to Riven.**

**Sky & Brandon continued to sing.**

**Brandon & Sky: **_**Oh what I could be if there was only me**_**;**

_**Oh what I**_**'**_**d do if I didn**_**'**_**t have you**_**;**

_**Oh what I**_**'**_**d do if I didn't have you**_**;**

**"Trapped, trapped." Sky said.**

**"Stuck here with you for 500 years." Brandon said to Sky.**

**"Oh dear it's learned to count." Sky sighed irritably.**

**"If you'd got me a good lawyer, I would've split 400 years ago." Brandon told Sky.**

**"Now listen here, pal... I didn't come here to be insulted." Sky said to Brandon.**

**"Oh? Well where do you usually go?" Brandon asked Sky.**

**Sky & Brandon continued their song.**

**Sky: **_**I**_**'**_**d be a fire breathing lizzard**_**;**

**Brandon: **_**I**_**'**_**d be one high flying wizard**_**;**

**Sky: **_**You**_**'**_**d be nothing without me**_**;**

_**You**_**'**_**d be extinct**_**, **_**you**_**'**_**d cease to be**_**;**

**Brandon: **_**I**_**'**_**m so tired of your nagging**_**;**

**Sky: **_**And I**_**'**_**m so tired of your bragging**_**;**

**Brandon: **_**Without me**_**, **_**you**_**'**_**d have no brain**_**;**

**Sky & Brandon: **_**With which to think**_**;**

_**I**_**'**_**d be rocking with the dinos**_**;**

_**Swinging with the rhinos**_**;**

_**I**_**'**_**d re-dragonize this cave in a minute**_**;**

_**If only I had separate parts**_**;**

_**My career would be the arts**_**;**

**'**_**Brandon**_**,' **_**they would sing**_**;**

**'**_**Cause I would be the dragon king**_**;**

_**I**_**'**_**d be the star of all Magix**_**;**

_**I would love this world without you in it**_**;**

_**If I didn't have you**_**;**

_**If I didn't have you**_**;**

_**If I didn't have you**_**;**

_**If I didn't have you**_**;**

**"This way," Sky said to Brandon. "let me lead."**

**"No this way, Twinkle Toes." Brandon said to Sky.**

**Sky & Brandon continued to sing their song.**

**Sky & Brandon: **_**Life could be so sweet**_**;**

_**If these were both my feet**_**;**

_**What I**_**'**_**d do if I didn**_**'**_**t have you**_**;**

**Brandon: **_**I got you babe**_**;**

**Sky & Brandon: **_**Oh what I'd do if I didn't have you**_**;**

_**Oh if I didn't**_**;**

_**Oh if I didn't**_**;**

_**Have you**_**.**

**"Thank you very much... Sky has left the building." Sky said.**

**"You've never sung before, have you, man?" Brandon asked Sky.**

**Tecna was clapping for Riven & Brandon's terrific song.**

**"Come on Timmy." Tecna called out.**

**"You don't need him Honey," Brandon said to Tecna flirting with her. "now you've got Brandon keeping an eye on you."**

**When the foursome got out of a cave, Timmy had something to say.**

**"Well the good news is... we're out of Pyros," Timmy said. "the better news is, this is where we say goodbye."**

**"But you can't leave us here, if we try to go back we'll be banished, ostracized... exiled." Sky said sighing sadly.**

**"Not to mention kicked out." Brandon said sighed in a sad agreement with Sky.**

**"Why?" Tecna asked the dragon.**

**"We just broke the dragon's cardinal rule." Brandon said.**

**"What? 'Never wear brown shoes with a blue suit?'" Sky asked Brandon.**

**"No you moron, 'never help a human.'" Brandon reminded Sky.**

**Chicko flew up to her comrades.**

**"Come on Tecna," Timmy said. "we must make camp before dark."**

**"Camp?" Sky asked.**

**"Timmy, let's take them with us... please." Tecna begged.**

**"Oh I suppose so," Timmy groaned irritably. "but no more singing."**

**"How do you feel about interpretive dance?" Sky asked Timmy.**

**Timmy just groaned in irritation as they pressed on with their journey.**


	11. Timmy's Distant Memory

**Timmy's Distant Memory**

**Back with the villains, Ogron and his minions were sitting around a campfire as Chatta brought Ogron his supper.**

**"Dragon a la king." Chatta said setting the place in front of Ogron.**

**Ogron then took a bite of his meat.**

**"It's such a relief from... chicken." Chatta said fearfully.**

**"I can't believe I'm reduced to chasing a little girl... a blind man... and a pigeon... find them all and report back to me... did you hear me?" Ogron said to Duman who was still in human form.**

**"Sorry Master... my moutth was full." Duman said to Ogron.**

**"Typical... of all the evil minions in the world," Ogron complained. "I had to find one with table manners...and no mistakes or I'll make space on the spit for you... Hey Useless! Rendezvous with the wagons and tell them to press on, as soon as I have the Staff of the Eternal Circle... we'll join them, and the kingdom will be mine."**

**Sir Ogron just then groaned in irritation.**

**Now Tecna, Timmy, Sky, and Brandon were continuing on their long journey straight to Magix.**

**"I'm starving," Brandon said. "all these heroics worked up my appetite, hey, hey, something smells delicious. "**

**"Yes, I could whip up a little something." Sky said to Brandon.**

**"Well, this is where we stop." Timmy said with a worn out sounding sigh.**

**"Stop? But what about the Staff of the Eternal Circle?" Tecna asked.**

**"No one travels through the Black Mud Swamp after dark." Timmy told Tecna logically.**

**"Well my father, Sir Helia would have." Tecna told Timmy stubbornly.**

**"Come on, baby, light my fire." Brandon said.**

**"You know, there is nothing more pathetic than a flame retarded dragon." Sky sighed.**

**Sky began rubbing some sticks together preparing to build a fire.**

**"Hey Sky, you blew fire," Brandon said. "no, no... my mistake... just hot air."**

**The sticks for their campfire ran off.**

**Timmy had to confess something to Tecna.**

**"Tecna, I must tell you... I knew your father." Timmy said seriously.**

**"You did?" Tecna asked Timmy feeling amazed by his words.**

**"I used to live in Magix... I was a stable boy, but I dreamt of becoming a knight... One evening, there was a fire... I rushed to save the horses, but... well... I was hurt... At first, all I could see were shapes, then shadows... Finally... my world went black... after I lost my sight... your father was the only one who still believed in me... He taught me that a knight's strength comes from his heart... and his loyalty to the Oath of Magix..." Timmy began.**

**Just then, Timmy had a flashback to his days with Sir Helia in Magix.**

**"United we stand..." Sir Helia began.**

**"Now and forever." Timmy & Sir Helia said in unison.**

**Timmy just then came out of his memory just in time to finish his story.**

**"Any hope I had of becoming a knight... died with him." Timmy concluded.**

**"I felt that way too, but I know he would never want me to give up... Oh he wouldn't want you to give up either... you're as good as any knight in Magix." Tecna said comfortingly to Timmy.**

**"You really think so?" Timmy asked Tecna.**

**Tecna merely looked at Timmy as Sky & Brandon entered chasing the stick from their campfire.**

**"Hey stick, come here stick... come back stick." Brandon called out.**

**Chicko was laughing in the dragons' faces until Brandon **_**finally**_** snapped.**

**"I've got three words for you Birdie," Brandon said. "dinner is served."**

**Brandon simply put Chicko in his mouth but Chicko excaped from outside Sky's mouth.**

**"And how did you find Chicko?" Tecna asked Timmy.**

**"I didn't... when I came to live here... Chicko found me... she just appeared one day... as if destiny were watching over me... she taught me all the secrets of the swamp... what could hurt you... and what can heal you...with Chicko as my eyes, I can survive anything... look I'll show you." Timmy explained to Tecna.**

**Tecna watched intently as Timmy continued his explanation.**

**"I take my position... face my fears... and hold my ground... until the last posible moment... waiting for Chicko's signal... to evade." Timmy explained.**

**Chicko gave her signal as Timmy then attacked something in the swamp with his walking stick.**

**"See, simple, now you try." Timmy told Tecna gently.**

**"All right... no problem." Tecna said to Timmy.**

**Timmy held Tecna by the hands as she learned how he defended himself so well.**

**"Take position." Timmy told Tecna.**

**"Take position." Tecna repeated Timmy.**

**"Face your fears." Timmy said gently to Tecna.**

**"Face my fears." Tecna repeated after Timmy.**

**"And hold your ground until the last possible moment." Timmy advised Tecna in a whisper.**

**The Quietus Carnivorous plant that Tecna saw Timmy practicing with only moments ago fired off an attack at Tecna.**

**Chicko signaled but the signal was way too late for Tecna.**

**For Tecna was now hit in the stomach by the attack.**

**"You moved too soon." Timmy told Tecna.**

**Sky & Brandon came right up to Tecna & Timmy.**

**"Behind your back... coming through." Sky said.**

**"Nice try buddy." Brandon said to Timmy.**

**"I say Tecna," Sky asked. "do you have a light?"**

**Back at the villains' camp, Ogron was plotting his revenge.**

**"When I get my hands on that girl... " Ogron said angrily picking up some flaming coals.**


	12. The Quest Continues Part 1

**The Quest Continues Part 1**

**Tecna, Timmy, Sky, Brandon, and Chicko were continuing their quest.**

**"Chicko's spotted the Staff of the Eternal Circle! It must be near... come on, let's go." Timmy exclaimed.**

**Tecna, Timmy, Sky, & Brandon raced after Chicko quickly.**

**Chicko simply picked up an object and then she handed the object to Tecna.**

**"Look, this must be from the Staff of the Eternal Circle... but where's the staff?" Tecna asked feeling baffled.**

**"Someone must have taken it... or something." Timmy guessed logically.**

**"Oh... now I'll never find the Staff of the Eternal Circle in time." Tecna said now worrying.**

**"If we follow these tracks we will..." Timmy began.**

**"Well, this is all your fault." Tecna reprimanded Timmy.**

**"**_**My**_** fault?" Timmy asked Tecna challengingly.**

**"Yes, if we hadn't stopped..." Tecna began.**

**"Quiet!" Timmy snapped at Tecna.**

**"We should have kept going." Tecna continued.**

**Timmy shushed Tecna furiously.**

**"I have to save my mother." Tecna continued.**

**"Please! I need to hear." Timmy whispered to Tecna.**

**Suddenly, an arrow was fired at poor Timmy hitting him in the side also making him fall to the ground.**

**"Timmy!" Tecna exclaimed.**

**"Get them!" Ogron ordered, he & his men were running after Timmy, Tecna, Chicko, Sky, and Brandon.**

**"NO!" Tecna yelled furiously at Ogron.**

**Timmy even **_**still**_** wounded and laying upon the ground was able to fight with the villains.**

**Tecna put Timmy's walking stick in his right hand as she began to lead him to safety.**

**Sky & Brandon were not too far behind Tecna & Timmy as the battle raged on.**

**Tecna just then set Timmy down on the ground, then she too joined in the battle.**

**After tripping Ogron & his mechanical minions up with the rope she had found on the ground, Tecna supported Timmy on her right shoulder again as she continued leading him to a place where she knew they would both be safe.**

**"We're trapped!" one of Ogron's minions shouted in the middle of kicking up dirt.**

**Later on that night while moving their camp in the wagons, Lady Flora was thinking of her daughter.**

**"My brave daughter," Lady Flora said softly. "please be safe."**

**One of Ogron's underlings went through to the back of the wagon that Lady Flora was riding in.**

**"Nobody can stop Ogron's plan to take over Magix!" the underling said to Lady Flora.**

**"You don't know my my daughter." Lady Flora said to the underling.**

**It began to rain as Tecna led Timmy into a nearby cave.**

**Tecna then gently laid Timmy down on the cave's floor.**

**"Please... don't die, I can't do this on my own." Tecna said to Timmy.**

**Chicko flew around the cave as Tecna, Brandon, & Sky all looked sadly at the wounded hermit.**

**Tecna began covering Timmy with some flower petals.**

**"I'm sorry... it's all my fault you were hurt... I mean, I was rattling on when I should have been quiet... I'm no help to anyone." Tecna said now beginning to sob.**

**Timmy shifted onto his back and began shushing Tecna gently.**

**"You're wrong." Timmy whispered.**

**Tecna was still sobbing until Timmy began to sing to her.**

**Timmy: **_**Look at the sky**_**;**

_**Tell me what do see**_**;**

_**Just close your eyes**_**;**

_**And describe it to me**_**;**

_**The heavens are sparkling**_**;**

_**With starlight tonight**_**;**

_**That**_**'**_**s what I see through your eyes**_**;**

**Tecna then picked up where Timmy left off with their special song.**

**Tecna: **_**I see the heavens**_**;**

_**Each time that you smile**_**;**

_**I hear your heartbeat**_**;**

_**Just go on for miles**_**;**

_**And suddenly I know**_**;**

_**Why life is worthwhile**_**;**

_**That**_**'**_**s what I see through your eyes**_**;**

**Tecna & Timmy began to sing together as Sky began hugging Brandon.**

**Tecna & Timmy: **_**That**_**'**_**s what I see through your eyes**_**;**

_**Here in the night**_**;**

_**I see the the sun**_**;**

_**Here in the dark**_**;**

_**Our two hearts are one**_**;**

_**It**_**'**_**s out of our hands**_**;**

_**We can**_**'**_**t stop**_**;**

_**What we have begun**_**;**

_**And love just took me**_**;**

_**By surprise**_**;**

_**Looking through your eyes**_**;**

**Sky began crying uncollably as Brandon tried keeping himself dry as Tecna & Timmy continued to sing their song.**

**Tecna & Timmy: **_**I see a night I wish could last**_**;**

_**Forever**_**;**

_**I see a world**_**;**

_**We**_**'**_**re meant**_**;**

_**To see together**_**;**

_**And it is**_**;**

_**So much**_**;**

_**More than I**_**;**

_**Remember**_**;**

**Timmy: **_**More than I remember**_**;**

**Tecna: **_**More than I have known**_**;**

**Tecna & Timmy: **_**Here in the night**_**;**

_**I see the the sun**_**;**

_**Here in the dark**_**;**

_**Our two hearts are one**_**;**

_**It**_**'**_**s out of our hands**_**;**

_**We can**_**'**_**t stop**_**;**

_**What we have begun**_**;**

_**And love just took me**_**;**

_**By surprise**_**;**

_**Looking through your eyes**_**;**

**Tecna & Timmy and Sky & Brandon exited the cave as Tecna & Timmy finished their love song.**

**Tecna & Timmy: **_**Looking through your eyes**_**.**

**Meanwhile, Ogron & his men got out of the rocks that they were trapped under.**

**"Well Master, we lost them again." Duman said now in human form.**

**Ogron began to beat Duman up.**

**"Ah," Ogron said. "that's where they went."**


	13. The Quest Continues Part 2

**The Quest Continues Part 2**

**Tecna, Timmy, Chicko, Sky, and Brandon were continuing on their journey straight to Magix.**

**"Uh-oh." Tecna said.**

**"What is it?" Timmy asked Tecna.**

**"We've lost the tracks." Tecna answered Timmy.**

**Sky & Brandon followed closely behind Tecna when suddenly, they all heard a noise.**

**"Tell me that was your stomach." Tecna told Timmy out of fright.**

**"Hmmm-mmm, just the ogre." Timmy answered Tecna.**

**"Ogre?" Sky asked in fright.**

**"Well... see you, good luck, have a nice life... whatever's left of it. " Brandon said to Tecna & Timmy.**

**"What's so scary about ogres?" Tecna asked Sky & Brandon.**

**A dragon's bones landed upon the ground.**

**"Their appetite!" Sky exclaimed nervously.**

**"Oh no," Brandon said. "I think it's Uncle Oritel."**

**"Alas, poor Oritel... I knew him well." Sky said.**

**Timmy gasped in terror, "Quick! Get out of the way!" he ordered.**

**Everyone dodged the oncoming attack.**

**"It's the top from the Staff of the Eternal Circle!" Tecna exclaimed holding the piece of the staff that was in the shape of a dragon's head.**

**The ogre then stretched & yawned.**

**"Ogres sleep in the day," Timmy observed in a whisper. "we'll wait for him to fall asleep, then we grab the staff."**

**"Define 'we.'" Sky said to Tecna & Timmy.**

**Timmy shushed Sky, "Quiet! The slightest noise and we're finished." he hissed.**

**"Charming place, I must get the name of his decorator." Sky said.**

**"What's he doing?" Timmy asked Tecna in a whisper.**

**"I don't see him." Tecna answered Timmy also whispering.**

**"He's here, I can smell him." Timmy whispered back to Tecna.**

**The ogre simply moved and Tecna could finally see that they were all in **_**way**_** over their heads.**

**"You were right, he **_**is**_** here." Tecna whispered to Timmy urgently.**

**"Where is the Staff of the Eternal Circle?" Timmy whispered to Tecna.**

**Tecna could hear a totally **_**disgusting**_** sound coming from the ogre.**

**"He's using it as a toothpick." Tecna whispered back to Timmy now feeling **_**more**_** disgusted than she ever was before.**

**"Tell me when he falls asleep." Timmy whispered to Tecna.**

**The ogre stretched then crashed landed on the floor of the cavern.**

**"Let me guess," Brandon whispered harshly. "he fell asleep."**

**"Describe the layout." Timmy whispered to Tecna softly.**

**"There's a ledge... which hangs just above the staff, but it must be a 20 foot drop" Tecna whispered back to Timmy.**

**Sky & Brandon swallowed quite hard.**

**Sky, Brandon, Tecna, and Timmy made a chain to dry to grab the staff from the ogre. **

**"Lower me down, more." Tecna whispered to Sky, Brandon, and Timmy lowered Tecna down so she could reach down and grab the staff from the sleeping ogre.**

**"Hey Boss, look! That's the..." Ogron's robotic minion began.**

**But Ogron began puching out his minion.**

**Tecna began to reach for the staff.**

**"I hate ogres, walk this way." Ogron said.**

**Ogron's men followed closely behind him.**

**"Oh no, it's him!" Sky exclaimed.**

**Sky, Timmy, and Brandon's grips were beginning to slip.**

**Duman shapeshifted into the griffin and then Ogron mounted onto Duman's back.**

**Duman then flew off with Ogron upon his back.**

**Duman then sneezed thus waking the ogre.**

**Timmy, Sky, Brandon, and Tecna all gasped as the ogre opened his eyes.**

**"Uh-oh, naptime's over... Quick! Swing me back and forth." Tecna said.**

**Sky, Brandon, and Timmy just then began swinging Tecna back and forth.**

**"You are getting very sleepy... sleepy." Tecna said to the ogre continuing to be swung.**

**"Can you reach it?" Timmy asked Tecna in a whisper.**

**Tecna reached out and grabbed the staff.**

**"I've got it." Tecna said picking up the staff.**

**Timmy, Sky, and Brandon just then started pulling Tecna up.**

**Tecna, Timmy, Sky, Brandon, and Chicko made a break for freedom as the ogre knocked Sir Ogron off the back of Duman.**

**The ogre put his foot down hard thus blocking Ogron and his minions from the cave's exit.**

**Finally, the huge monster's fat bottom landed right on top of Ogron and his minions.**

**"The ogre's butt." Ogron said.**

**"Well Master," Duman said **_**still**_** in his griffin form. "at least things can't get any worse."**

**Ogron gritted his teeth in anger, "Want a bet?" he asked Duman.**

**Tecna, Sky, Brandon, and Timmy were running straight out of the cave with Chicko flying with them as they made their daring escape.**

**Things were trying to hit the four heroes.**

**"Whoa! Watch it!" Brandon called out as they still ran.**

**"Seize them." Sir Ogron shouted at his minions.**

**"Yes Master." Duman said.**

**Tecna, Timmy, Sky, and Brandon were all running out of the cave hurriedly.**

**Brandon & Sky stopped at the edge of the cliff with Timmy & Tecna following closely behind them and Tecna & Timmy sure enough had Ogron and his men following closely behind **_**them**_**.**

**"There's no way out!" Brandon exclaimed in terror.**

**"There's one way out," Tecna called out also feeling terrified. "you'll have to fly!"**

**"We can't fly," Sky explained to Tecna. "we explained that before our song."**

**Timmy made himself and Tecna crash into Sky & Brandon making them all slide.**

**"Huston, we have a... problem!" Brandon said.**

**Ogron and his men stopped at the cliff.**

**"After you!" Sir Ogron said kicking his minions off the cliff.**

**Chicko then flew straight after the mechanical army.**

**Chicko then flew at Duman in his griffin form, the battle ending with the cliff shattering and Ogron tumbling.**

**Sky, Brandon, Tecna, and Timmy were further ahead of Ogron and his minions.**

**"Ladies and gentlemen," Sky said. "please restore your seats to the upright position."**

**"Assume the crash posion," Brandon called out. "and hope you don't smell your socks, tray tables up and put away all your sandwiches."**

**"Turbulence!" Sky called out.**

**"Hold on gang," Brandon called. "I think we're going in."**

**The griffin crashed as Sky, Brandon, Timmy, and Tecna continued sliding.**

**"Help! Mayday! Mayday!" Brandon called out.**

**Sky grabbed onto a branch as they continued sliding.**

**Ogron's army crashed as Tecna & Timmy got away.**

**"We know you do have a choice," Brandon said. "so thank you for flying Dragon Air."**

**They landed at the bottom of the hill in a nearby lake.**

**"Tell you what... next time you try to fly," Brandon scoffed. "and we'll hold on."**

**"We did it," Tecna said now holding the Staff of the Eternal Circle in her hands. "we did it! I can't believe it! We did it!"**

**"Congratulations." Timmy said to Tecna.**

**Tecna held the staff close, "So this is the Staff of the Eternal Circle." she said.**

**"Hey, can I hold it? Give it to me! Please, let me hold it! Me!" Sky & Brandon said grabbing at Tecna's hands so that they could touch the staff.**

**"No! the Staff of the Eternal Circle only belongs in the hands of Saladin," Timmy said sternly. "come on Tecna."**

**Back with the wagons, Lady Flora was silently hoping that Tecna would still be safe.**

**Back with Tecna, she was helping Timmy over a tree.**

**"Timmy, do you think my mother's safe?" Tecna asked.**

**"If she's anything like you," Timmy said to Tecna. "I'm sure she's fine."**

**Tecna helped Timmy down from the rocks he was standing on.**

**"We must hurry," Timmy said to Tecna. "there isn't much time left."**

**"The first two-headed dragon in Magix," Brandon said. "we'll be famous."**

**"I can see us on the poster now," Sky said. "'Presenting the wonderful Sky... and his little head, Brandon.'"**

**"Timmy up ahead... the sky." Tecna said.**

**"The end of the Black Mud Swamp." Timmy said.**

**Tecna began leading Timmy but Timmy stopped her.**

**"It's okay," Timmy told Tecna kindly. "you go ahead."**

**Tecna then ran off to return the staff.**

**"I'll be... right behind you." Timmy continued to say to Tecna.**

**Tecna then continued on foot to deliver the staff.**

**Timmy was left alone in the Black Mud swamp.**

**"Why don't you shut up? How about 'Brandon and his obnoxious talking wart?'" Brandon said to Sky.**

**Timmy sighed irritably, "Knock it off." he said to Sky & Brandon.**

**"I don't know what's eating this guy." Brandon said.**

**"Envy, poor lad." Sky sighed.**

**Timmy continued walking sadly.**

**Chicko flew through the sky.**

**Tecna gasped, "Magix, oh Timmy! It's so beautiful! " she said.**

**Timmy was just standing still.**

**"I wish you could see it." Tecna said to Timmy.**

**Timmy then came out of the Black Mud Swamp.**

**"I have seen it... and there was no place for me." Timmy said sadly.**

**"Timmy, what's wrong?" Tecna asked.**

**"Take the Staff of the Eternal Circle to Saladin," Timmy said to Tecna. "you don't have much time."**

**Timmy turned to go back into the swamp but Tecna stopped him, "But we'll deliver the staff together." she told Timmy kindly.**

**"No, you deliver it... I," Timmy said. "I don't belong in that world, come on Chicko."**

**Timmy then went back into the Black Mud Swamp.**

**"But you belong in mine." Tecna said to Timmy.**


	14. The Quest Continues Part 3

**The Quest Continues Part 3**

**As Timmy went back into the Black Mud Swamp, he had begun to sing a sad song.**

**Timmy: **_**Like every tree**_**;**

_**Stands on its own**_**;**

_**Reaching for the sky**_**;**

_**I stand alone**_**;**

**Timmy stopped singing just long enough to talk to Chicko.**

**"You don't understand... in Magix, she'd only see me through their eyes," Timmy said to Chicko sadly. "not a knight, not a man... not anything."**

**Timmy continued to sing his sad, sad song.**

**Timmy: **_**I share my world**_**;**

_**With no one else**_**; **

_**All by myself**_**;**

_**I stand**_**;**

_**Alone**_**.**

**Brandon & Sky had followed Tecna out of the Black Mud Swamp.**

**"Forget about him," Brandon said to Tecna. "you're better off alone, he walks funny, he even looks funny, people throw darts at him."**

**"How could you be so cold-blood?" Sky asked Brandon.**

**"I'm a reptile." Brandon answered Sky.**

**Brandon stuck his tongue out and blew a raspberry at Sky.**

**"Listen, you Jurassic twit... Tecna deserves someone who will love her... someone who'll hold her in his arms... who'll run his fingers through her hair... look deeply into her eyes and... make her feel like a real woman." Sky said to Brandon.**

**Sky then kissed Brandon on the lips and they were both grossed out, heck, Sky even turned green.**

**"I got your tongue on my gums!" Brandon exclaimed.**

**Tecna was still walking as she looked at the Staff of the Eternal Circle.**

**"I'm going back for Timmy." Tecna said.**

**Ogron & his minions came out and surprised Tecna by capturing her.**

**"I'll take that." Ogron said to Tecna taking the Staff of the Eternal Circle out of her hands.**

**Tecna was now struggling to break break free from her chains.**

**"The Staff of the Eternal Circle... mine forever... you've been quite annoying, for a girl." Ogron said.**

**Sky & Brandon were deep in conversation.**

**"Cheer up," Sky said to Brandon. "when we get to Magix, we'll be kissed by the world's most beautiful women."**

**"Right... we're a giant lizard with two heads," Brandon said to Sky. "we'll have to beat them off with a stick."**

**Sky & Brandon both gasped in fright by what they just now seeing.**

**"Help," Sky began as Brandon covered up Sky's mouth. "help!"**

**Sky & Brandon then ran off to hide so they could spy on Ogron.**

**"I've waited ten years... to hold this staff, and now I'll make sure... I hold it forever." Ogron said.**

**Ogron then bit the cap off of his green potion.**

**"Prepare... for the dawning... of a new age!" Ogron said.**

**"No!" Tecna exclaimed.**

**Ogron then used his magic to bind the sword to his hand.**

**"Chicken." Duman now in his human form.**

**"It's hot." Ogron said.**

**Ogron's minions dropped to their knees but Tecna was **_**still**_** chained up.**

**"Don't worry, little girl, I'll make sure Saladin gets it back, or gets it **_**in**_** the back as the case may be, throw her in the wagon." Ogron said.**

**Ogron's minions tossed Tecna into the same wagon that her mother was held captive in.**

**"Tecna!" Lady Flora exclaimed seeing her daughter for the first time in a long time.**

**"Mother?" Tecna asked Lady Flora.**

**Tecna & her mother hugged.**

**"Thank heavens you're safe." Lady Flora said to Trcna.**

**"I failed you, Mother... and now Magix will be lost." Tecna said beginning to sob.**

**"No, dear, you were brave." Lady Flora said to Tecna.**

**Lady Flora & Tecna were now hugging each other when suddenly, Ogron came into the wagon.**

**"What a touching reunion, but all this love is making me nauseus, and you got a job to do, Flora, remember if you don't..." Ogron said.**

**"I'll do my job on her." one of Ogron's minions said.**

**Tecna began to sob again.**

**"Don't lose hope." Lady Flora said to Tecna.**

**Chatta wiped away a teardrop with her handkerchief.**

**Back in the Black Mud Swamp, Sky & Brandon went to alert Timmy.**

**"I say, Timmy, something awful has happened." Sky said.**

**"Don't just stand there! We've got to go." Brandon said to Timmy.**

**"Tecna's been captured." Sky said said to Timmy.**

**"And Ogron's got the Staff of the Eternal Circle." Brandon said said to Timmy.**

**"What? Take me to her, come on, Chicko." Timmy said worriedly.**

**Chicko began to follow after Timmy.**

**"They're halfway to Magix by now." Brandon said.**

**"Brandon is right," Sky agreed. "we'd have to fly there to get there in time, Ogron drives me **_**completely**_** nuts! He makes me so mad and angry!"**

**Sky & Brandon were rising off the ground.**

**"He's definitely a jerk! A giant jerk!" Brandon exclaimed.**

**"That foul barbarian." Sky said.**

**Chicko flew back to Timmy.**

**"Wait till we get our hands on him, I'll tear him limb from limb, yeah, we'll show him a thing or two... won't we?" Brandon said as they began rising higher & higher.**

**"Yes, we darn well will." Sky said.**

**"You're flying." Timmy said.**

**"I did it! I'm great! I love me, I did it." Brandon said.**

**"Escuse me, Egomaniac, you mean... I did it." Sky said to Brandon.**

**Sky & Brandon fell into a muddy mud puddle.**

**"Don't you get it? The only reason you can't fly is because you can't agree on anything" Timmy said to Sky & Brandon.**

**Sky & Brandon sat up as Timmy continued talking to them.**

**"There must be **_**something**_** you can agree on... you both love Tecna, don't you?" Timmy asked Sky & Brandon.**

**Back with the wagon train, Lady Flora, Sir Ogron, his minions, & Tecna were arriving in Magix with Duman in his griffin form flying high above them.**

**"Wagons approaching!" Lady Layla called out.**

**"Not a word, now let's all keep our heads... shall we?" Ogron said.**

**Tecna was in the back of the wagon at the mercy of a scissored claw that was being used by Anagan.**

**"It's Lady Flora," Lady Bloom called out. "lower the bridge at once!"**

**The drawbridge was lowered by Sir Riven & Lady Musa.**

**Ogron chuckled softly as he moved the reins.**

**The wagon train entered King Saladin's castle courtyard.**

**Sir Nabu entered the king's keep.**

**"Pardon me my king," Sir Nabu said to Saladin. "Lady Flora has paid us a surprise visit."**

**"Oh good," King Saladin said to Sir Nabu. "tell her I'll receive her at the long Rectangular Table of Justice."**

**Back in the courtyard, people were trying to get out of the wagon train's path.**

**Ogron chucked again as two of his minions poked their heads out of the wagon's covering.**

**"Steady." Ogron whispered sharply.**


	15. Magix Under Siege

**Magix Under Siege**

**The wagon train started to move again but one of the wheels from one of the wagons went over a rock and shook up poor Tecna.**

**One of Ogron's many many robotic soldiers sliced through the flooring of the wagon trying to get to Tecna.**

**While being bounced around in the wagon, Tecna had begun dodging movements and fighting back.**

**"Chatta at your service." Chatta said to Tecna cutting Tecna's bindings also setting Tecna free.**

**"Lady Flora?" Lady Bloom asked.**

**Tecna came out of the wagon.**

**"Hey! It's a trap!" Tecna called out.**

**Everyone in the courtyard gasped in fright.**

**Duman had shapeshifted into a black horse and Ogron had mounted onto Duman's back.**

**"Attack!" Ogron shouted.**

**Riven & Nabu were preparing to protect King Saladin.**

**Ogron then charged at Riven & Nabu while on Duman's back.**

**Ogron's other minions got out of the other covered wagons and a battle was beginning.**

**"Seal off the castle!" Ogron ordered.**

**Everyone in the castle's courtyard were now running for their lives.**

**Ogron then went into the castle upon Duman's back thus leaving King Saladin's knights to do battle with the rest of his army.**

**The Knights of Justice were losing the battle until Tecna transformed in order to help out.**

**"Ogron has breeched the castle keep." Sir Riven shouted.**

**"The king is still inside!" Tecna heard Sir Andy shout worriedly.**

**"Mother," Tecna called out. "I must help the king."**

**"Don't worry! We'll be fine!" Chatta told Tecna.**

**Tecna then ran across the drawbridge to find Duman in his griffin form flying straight at her.**

**So Tecna dodged Duman's moves as she continued on her mission to protect her king.**

**Anagan was coming at Tecna from her right hand side.**

**Tecna jumped onto one of King Saladin's balconies and Gantlos **_**nearly**_** tried to knock Tecna off.**

**That is, until Timmy caught Tecna while on the broad back of Sky & Brandon.**

**"Timmy," Tecna called out. "you came back!"**

**"Heads up!" Timmy called over to Tecna.**

**Tecna just then ducked while Timmy knocked both Anagan & Gantlos off of the balcony.**

**"Sorry I'm late," Timmy said touching his feet to the ground. "I hate flying coach."**

**Tecna & Timmy embraced each other.**

**"You're flying!" Tecna said to Sky & Brandon.**

**"Yes, we're frequent fliers now." Sky said to Tecna. **

**Back inside the castle, King Saladin walked down a staircase, "Lady Flora?" King Saladin asked.**

**But instead of Lady Flora, King Saladin had found Sir Ogron.**

**"Ta da!" Sir Ogron said to King Saladin.**

**"Ogron." King Saladin said.**

**"Pleased to see me?" Sir Ogron asked King Saladin snidely.**

**King Saladin grabbed a spear. **

**"A spear? How stone age! A king would hold a more noble weapon... a king would hold... the Staff of the Eternal Circle!" Sot Ogron told King Saladin.**

**Back outside, Timmy & Tecna were talking.**

**"Where's Ogron?" Timmy asked Tecna seriously.**

**"He has the king trapped inside," Tecna answered Timmy just a seriously. "there's no way in."**

**"The king... wait, I know a way... through the stable." Timmy said.**

**Duman in his griffin form had startled Tecna & Timmy.**

**Chicko then flew at Duman ready for battle.**

**"Give me your hand." Tecna told Timmy.**

**There was no way out for Tecna & Timmy, there was nowhere else to go but down.**

**"Jump!" Tecna exclaimed.**

**Tecna & Timmy jumped into a wagon filled with hay.**

**When they landed in the wagon, Timmy began to actually **_**drive**_** the wagon.**

**"What are you doing?" Tecna asked Timmy in terror.**

**"I'm driving!" Timmy answered **

**"Do you think that's a good idea?" Tecna asked Timmy in sheer terror.**

**"No problem! Hang on!" Timmy told Tecna.**

**Timmy continued driving as Tecna began giving him directions.**

**"Timmy, Timmy, on your left! Your **_**other**_** left, now, Timmy, right! Right!" Tecna called out.**

**"Coming through!" Timmy called out.**

**"Oh!" Tecna called.**

**"Look out!" Timmy called.**

**Timmy continued driving the hay wagon.**

**"Whoa!" Tecna called out as she & Timmy fell out of the wagon.**

**Timmy & Tecna then crashed into a bag of horse feed.**

**"See? That wasn't so bad, was it?" Timmy said to Tecna.**

**Tecna just groaned.**

**In King Saladin's meeting room, Sir Ogron had the king cornered.**

**"So many memories in this room, makes me want to puke... you said everyone at this table was equal... well... I have something sweeter, revenge!" Sir Ogron said to King Saladin.**

**Meanwhile, Timmy was leading Tecna down the staircase to the passageway which led straight to the meeting room.**

**"These tunnels lead to the long Rectangular Table of Justice." Timmy whispered to Tecna.**

**"I can't see." Tecna whispered to Timmy.**

**"Don't worry," Timmy whispered back to Tecna. "I'll be your eyes."**

**Back outside, Chicko & Duman in his griffin form were **_**still**_** battling.**

**Duman grabbed Chicko with his talons.**

**"Finally Golden Wings," Duman said. "you're mine."**

**Duman was hit by Sky & Brandon.**

**"Well, escuse me." Sky said to Duman.**

**"Pick on somebody your own size." Brandon said to Duman.**

**Duman flapped his wings one time **_**before**_** Brandon continued.**

**"Let's barbecue this bully." Brandon suggested to Sky.**

**"I couldn't agree more." Sky said to Brandon.**

**Sky & Brandon blew their fire breath at Duman thus making the griffin drop Chicko.**

**Sky & Brandon swooped down and rescued Chicko.**

**"Hang on, little birdie." Brandon said to Chicko.**

**Sky & Brandon flew after Duman with Chicko in their hands also burning Duman's tail with their flames.**

**Back in the castle's courtyard, Lady Flora & Chatta were caring for the wounded knights as Ogron's metal minion, Anagan was continuing to beat the knights to a pulp.**

**"You've got to ask yourself," Chatta said. "'do I feel clucky?' Well, do you, punk?"**

**Chatta then joined in the battle.**


	16. The Battle Ends! Just Knighted

**The Battle Ends! Just Knighted**

**Back with Tecna & Timmy, Tecna opened the trap door with Timmy's assistance.**

**"I'm going to have more fun getting rid of you... than when I got rid of Sir Helia." Tecna heard Sir Ogron saying to King Saladin.**

**"I may not survive." Tecna heard King Saladin saying to Sir Ogron.**

**Tecna then climbed the ladder.**

**"Tecna, no!" Timmy exclaimed.**

**"But you'll **_**never**_** destroy... the ideals of Magix." Tecna heard King Saladin continue.**

**"Well, I've got to start somewhere," Tecna heard Sir Ogron say to King Saladin getting ready to strike him. "say hello to your new king."**

**"You're no king." King Saladin said to Sir Ogron through gritted teeth.**

**"You're right, perhaps I'm... more of a god." Ogron said to King Saladin.**

**Sir Ogron slammed King Saladin onto the floor.**

**"Hey, Ogron!" Tecna shouted.**

**"You!" Ogron said to Tecna.**

**"I will not serve a false king." Tecna said to Sir Ogron bravely.**

**Tecna then swung on a castle beam and knocked into Sir Ogron.**

**Ogron was sent flying and he crashed into one of the windows of which he broke with the Staff of the Eternal Circle **_**still**_** held in his right hand.**

**Tecna tumbled out of the window just after Ogron did.**

**The staff then left Ogron's right hand and fell to the ground.**

**Tecna then noticed the pedestal which used to be the resting place of the staff.**

**Sir Ogron & Tecna both got up off the ground.**

**"You. You're in the way," Sir Ogron said. "just like your father."**

**Tecna then backed away from Ogron and hid behind one of the walls where the pedestal was hidden.**

**"Since you're dying... to be like him... let's see... if I can help you out!" Ogron yelled furiously at Tecna.**

**Sir Ogron was about to end Tecna's life when suddenly, Timmy came up behind Sir Ogron with his walking stick in his hands and he prepared to do some **_**serious**_** fighting.**

**That is, until Ogron cut Timmy's walking stick in half with his sword.**

**Timmy began feeling around for his walking stick.**

**"Oopsy-daisy," Ogron said to Timmy sarcastically. "you probably needed that."**

**Ogron then tossed Timmy at Tecna.**

**"Where is your pigeon now?" Sir Ogron taunted Timmy.**

**Tecna then helped Timmy right to his feet.**

**"Hold your ground until the last possible moment." Tecna told Timmy softly.**

**"Yes," Timmy agreed with Tecna. "and you give the signal."**

**"Two for the price of one, this must be my lucky day." Sir Ogron stated.**

**Sir Ogron then came straight at Tecna & Timmy with the staff's base pointing at them.**

**"Now!" Tecna called to Timmy.**

**Tecna & Timmy dove out of the way.**

**"Oh no," Sir Ogron shouted. "the pedestal!"**

**Sir Ogron was beginning to come to his end.**

**All of the members of Sir Ogron's mechanical army had returned to normal and fell to the ground.**

**Even Sky & Brandon were separated momentarily.**

**"Hey!" Sky exclaimed.**

**"Hey!" Brandon exclaimed.**

**Sky & Brandon were brought back together again into one two-headed dragon.**

**King Saladin was fixed up good as new thanks to the staff's magical power.**

**Ogron was then sucked into the stone pedestal.**

**Finally, the battle was over and King Saladin pulled the Staff of the Eternal Circle from the pedestal and kept it by his side once again.**

**The next morning, Tecna was wearing a lime green dress with lavender trimming and sash as she was walking down the aisle to become a knight.**

**"Tecna, you forgot this." Lady Flora said.**

**Lady Flora presented Tecna with her father, Sir Helia's old shield.**

**"Take it," Lady Flora said. "it's yours."**

**Timmy & Tecna reached King Saladin's throne.**

**King Saladin rested his staff upon the right shoulder of Timmy, then upon the right shoulder of Tecna.**

**"I dub thee... Sir Timothy... I dub thee... Lady Tecna... thank you for saving Magix."**

**Everyone was applauding and Lady Flora was impressed with her daughter.**

**"You have reminded us that a kingdom's strength... is not based on the strength of the king... but the strength of the people," King Saladin said to Lady Tecna & Sir Timmy. "from this day forward... you will sit as Knights of Justice."**

**Everyone then began clapping once more.**

**While dancing, Tecna was talking to Timmy.**

**"Isn't this everything you've ever wanted?" Tecna asked Timmy.**

**"Not quite everything." Timmy answered Tecna twirling her around.**

**Tecna & Timmy kissed just at that moment.**

**Sky began to kiss Brandon but Brandon stopped him, "Hey! Don't even think about it." Brandon told Sky sternly.**

**Chicko flew over to Palladium and perched on his right index finger.**

**"Well done, Chicko." Palladium said.**

**Tecna then handed Timmy his new walking stick, then they went for a very long horseback ride together.**


End file.
